Dance the night away
by KNDfreak
Summary: Sector V of the TND and rachael are enjoying a night under the stars and watching meteoroids fall from the sky. Can things lead to more? A very long oneshot.


Numbuh two of the TND rushed towards the door with snacks in his hands. Numbuh two wasn't chubby anymore and grew out of the habit of trying to impress cree since she was taking. He's still into airplanes and often stopped trying to be a 'ladies man' and started acting like a teen. Unlike the twelve year old self, he finally let his feelings for abby come in after the big 'break up' with cree. He often would be asked to a date by girls because of his cuteness, but turned them down. He also stopped with the lame jokes...once in a while.

"Finally! Numbuh five's been waiting." Numbuh five also of the TND said while smiling. Numbuh five is still a tomboy and still wears that red hat. She often wears earrings and dress like a lady, but other times she just wears rip jeans and a red and black shirt. Numbuh five had matured into a find young girl, but sometimes fight with the teachers at school. She's a A+ student and always made her parents proud. Now she gets along with her sister just fine.

"Yeah me too." Numbuh three in the TND whined. Numbuh three stopped being a baby and started to grow much more mature like numbuh five has. She grew out of the rainbow monkeys stage, but kept one to herself. She also worked on her 'little' attitude problem over the years and like she was before, more nicer...until someone gets on her nerves. Like numbuh five, she was also an A+ student.

"Well it's about time." Numbuh four of the TND said as he and numbuh one of the TND walked towards him. Numbuh four has mature a little, but was still a harsh, aggressive, bully he always was. He sometimes tease numbuh one about being being too serious and would still lose at video games to numbuh three. Numbuh four would sometimes hang out with her while ignoring the comments the rest of the team makes. He's a D- student and a taller than the rest. Numbuh one has grown a little too much. Instead of being a cool leader like he once were, he's became a bossy, likes to push people around, type of leader. He sometimes takes a break from being a leader and enjoy the day with his team WITHOUT worrying about mission. He and lizzie broke up two years ago and is with numbuh three-sixty-two, the surpreme leader of the TND.

"Well, I couldn't find what you wanted numbuh one." Numbuh two said, glaring at him.

"How am I suppose to know that we're all out of hot fries?" Numbuh one said.

"Well, maybe if _someone_ saved the last bag, you still would have some." Numbuh one shrugged as he grabbed a bag of doritos. Numbuh five grabbed a bag of hot flaming cheetos.

"Well, at least you got mine." Numbuh five slightly chuckled. Numbuh two blushed.

"Yeah...I kinda had little problem with that. It seems that numbuh four ate one of the two." Numbuh five glared at numbuh four.

"You have got to be kidding! Numbuh four!"

"What? I was hungry!" Numbuh three giggled as she got him and her a root beer. Numbuh four grabbed one, but blushed when his hand was on hers. Numbuh five chuckled.

"Hungry _now_?" Numbuh five asked. Numbuh four glared, but didn't say nothing.

_**Soulja boy up in it**_

_**Watch me crank it watch me roll**_

_**Watch me crank that soulja boy**_

_**Now superman that-**_

Numbuh one picked up the phone, not seeing a blonde girl sneaking up on him, smiling.

"Look behind you." She said. Numbuh one turned around and smiled as he hugged her.

"Numbuh three-sixty-two!" Numbuh one said.

"Here's your snacks." Numbuh two said, passing her snacks.

"Thanks. Are we ready?" Sector v nodded.

"Lets go." They smiled as they sat on the grass. Soon a bunch of meteoroids or shooting stars appeared in the dark blue sky. The teens looked on, eyes wide.

"Have you ever seen something as amazing as this?" Numbuh three wispered. _Yep. _Numbuh four answered the question in his head. As though she read his thoughts, numbuh three looked at him.

"Well wally?" Numbuh four blushed at being called 'wally'. He hasn't heard that in a long time.

"Umm...no." He quickly answered. A little too quick. Numbuh three eyed him, but shrugged off. Numbuh four blew an anime air bubble.

"This is the most beautiful thing I ever seen." Numbuh five said.

"For real?" Numbuh two asked.

"Yeah...why?" Numbuh two blushed.

"No reason."

"No really, why?" Numbuh five asked.

"I said no reason." Numbuh five sighed. If he didn't want to tell her...fine.

"This is wonderful!" Numbuh three-sixty-two squealed.

"Not as wonderful as you." She blushed and smiled.

"Aww, thanks! Yet so corny." Numbuh one chuckled as he kissed her. Numbuh three closed her eyes and open them to see two pair of emerald green ones.

"Wally?" Numbuh three said, slightly confused at why he was in the way.

"I need to talk to you." He wispered.

"O..kay. About what?" There was a pause.

"Would you ever go out with someone like me?" Numbuh three stopped breathing as her face turned red.

"Y-you mean...?"

"No! Not with me! I mean someone who acts like me!" Numbuh three started to breath, but sadly, felt disappionted.

"Oh. Maybe." She wispered. _But I don't wanna date someone other than you!!! _Her head mentally screamed.

"Maybe? What kind of answer is that? It's either yes or no question!" Numbuh four started to get angry and numbuh three knew this.

"Well...I dunno. I would love to da-" She stopped, knowing she was going too far.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Nuh-uh! You can't change the subject!" _Sometimes I wonder why he has a D- in all of this classes._ Numbuh three thought.

"I really don't want to talk about it. All I'm saying is that maybe I would date someone like you." Numbuh four sighed and sat back. Numbuh two looked at numbuh five.

"Umm...abby?" Everything froze. Numbuh five slowly turned her head, shocked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you think if I wasn't such a goof ball, I would-" He paused, blushing.

"Go on." Numbuh five said, hoping he would say what she want him to say.

"I would..."

"Yeah?"

"I would have chance...with any girl I wanted." Numbuh five face fell, but was replace with an angry look. She slap him with the cap.

"Hey! Ow! Quit it!" Numbuh five stood up.

"What was that for?!"

"Idiot." She mumbled as she went back to the treehouse. He wasn't blind, he knew why she was upset, but couldn't bring himself to say it. The star show was over and everyone went their separate ways. Inside the treehouse, numbuh two knocked on numbuh five's door.

"What do you want, Gilligan?" Numbuh five said from the other side of the door.

"Can I talk to you?"

"For what? Pick-up lines to get chicks?" Numbuh two chuckled.

"That would be great." He commented. Numbuh five open the door.

"You just don't get it, do you?!" She yelled. Numbuh two smirked.

"Yeah, I got. I knew all along." Numbuh five blushed as the anger disappeared.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Abby, I'm not blind. I know you really like me. Truth is, I like you too." Numbuh five blushed.

"F-for real?"

"For real." Numbuh five hugged him, but not after she slapped him with the cap.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot, fool!" Numbuh five a playfully smirked on her face.

"I guess I did deserve that." He mumbled.

"Damn straight." Numbuh two chuckled.

"Wanna hang out for the rest of the night?" Numbuh two asked.

"Sure." Numbuh two went into her room as she closed the door. Meanwhile, numbuh three walked towards numbuh four's room. _Come on, numbuh three!_ Her head cheered. _How hard is to say three simple words: I Love You._ Numbuh three knocked on the door. The door open to reaveling a non-wearing shirt wally. Numbuh three gulped as she blushed. _Very...hard._

"Yeah numbuh three?" Numbuh four asked.

"Um...numbuh four?" Numbuh three said, pointing downwards. Numbuh four blushed and went to get a shirt as numbuh three walked in.

"About that question." Numbuh three said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I, uh, um." She said as she hold her arm, blushing and looking away.

"I, uh, um...I wouldn't date someone like you." Numbuh four went paled.

"O-oh." His voice cracked.

"I would date you instead." Numbuh four looked up.

"What?"

"I would date you. I love you." Silence.

"I'm taking it you don't love me back? Okay." Numbuh three slowly turned around when two hands grabbed her and pulled her back. Numbuh three looked up just in time to see numbuh four kissing. A light pink strip came across her face as she kiss back.

"Wally?"

"I love you too." He wispered. Numbuh three smiled.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you, would you?" Numbuh four smiled.

"Nope." Numbuh three kissed him and went on his bed as numbuh four closed the door. In numbuh one's room, numbuh three-sixty-two smiled at the two couples.

"Aww, they make a great couple."

"I know. Ready for bed?" Numbuh one asked.

"Ready." Then numbuh one switched the lights off and you can hear giggling and chuckling.

**End Transmission**

**So cute! Please R&R **


End file.
